valewood_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Wheatley
"Can I at least put some shoes on?" 'Andrew Wheatley '''is a new arrival in the town of Valewood and one of the protagonists of Valewood Tales, who lives in Pines Close. He is something of a cynic and sceptical about the strange happenings his grandfather reportedly discovered. He has moved to Valewood as part of a self-described fresh start, otherwise known as an attempt by his parents to get him to do something with his life. History According to Andrew's Twitter, he was born on the 18th of October 1994. As a child, he relied on his sister Ruby to deal with unexplained happenings in the night, which often turned out to be their neighbours' cat. Andrew lived in Stratford-upon-Avon before moving to Valewood. He had friends in primary school named Clive, Bryony, Natalie and Steph. At some point, he fell down a set of stairs and escaped uninjured. This was described by his friend Clive as the greatest thing he'd ever done. Aged 12, he went through a period where he pretended to be a tortured soul and wore a lot of black, but this did not work because his hair was both blonde and curly. He then spent five years trying to be an actor, which also did not work out. He once nearly got married due to an accident at his cousin Steven's wedding, claiming that the priest was drunk and the bride had got lost. On another occasion, Andrew was involved in some indeterminate event known only as "the Bargain Bin Incident" at a retail job, which may have been responsible for his anxious personality. In Valewood Andrew worked in retail for several years until his grandfather Douglas Wheatley died in mysterious circumstances. Andrew's side of the family found themselves in possession of his house but with no real use for it, they passed it onto Andrew. At the start of the series, he is seen moving in. Upon arriving in Valewood, Andrew discovered that he had misplaced his keys and attempted to break into his house, attracting the attention of locals May Kasura and Elizabeth Glass. After he ventured into the basement and discovered the legacy of some of his grandfather's research in the form of a strange book, Andrew was confronted by May and Elizabeth, who he asked about Darkstone Manor - one of the locations mentioned in the book. They accompanied him there, where they met Moe Frankfort, and parted ways with May in order to investigate the basement on Andrew's suggestion. There, he and Elizabeth discovered a strange chamber inhabited by the mysterious and panicky Darwin Archimedes. A confrontation with the chamber's security system ensued, which resulted in the destruction of both Douglas' book and the chamber itself, leaving a lot of damage behind. Andrew happily invited Darwin to move in with him as a result of the destruction of his home, which Darwin begrudgingly accepted. On their first night in the new house, Andrew and Darwin discovered a malfunctioning device in the basement called a Dimension Root and were forced to try and fix it before it put the structural integrity of their home in danger. The two of them spent the next week looking for jobs which would support their living arrangement, a search which ended with little success. Afterwards, they settled on the idea of a paranormal detective agency, which they attempted to establish with the help of Elizabeth. Appearance Andrew is generally awkwardly-proportioned. He has floppy blonde hair and round eyes with grey pupils. His outfit consists of a white shirt underneath a striped green jumper and an aviator jacket. He also wears blue jeans and trainers, and white socks. Personality Andrew is cynical and deadpan, and upon arriving in Valewood is rather unimpressed by his surroundings. He seems to be forgetful but inquisitive, and is genuinely awed by what he discovers in the basement. However, confronted by other people, he is suspicious and guarded. He can also be slightly impulsive, but this seems to have more to do with aliens from space than any particularly grating personality flaws. At Darkstone Manor, he has something of an anxiety attack about confronting a millionaire about dangerous secrets, and is noticeably intimidated by the prospect of exploring a network of catacombs underneath the mansion. At gunpoint, he is loud and panicky. He seems to have an awkward and gangly run, sticking his arms out either side of him, possibly for balance. Andrew is thrilled by the concept of intergalactic societies and eager to learn more. Trivia * Aged 19, Andrew got drunk for the only time in his life. He climbed onto a windowsill, shouted "Gentlemen, you will forever remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow" and leapt out, falling two stories and breaking both his ankles. * Andrew secretly believes that anime is one of Earth's greatest inventions. * Andrew can play the trumpet, the only instrument he is remotely skilled at playing. He took a lengthy after-school lessons course in secondary school after breaking his arm, for reasons he refuses to explain. * According to his Twitter, Andrew enjoys the 1998 science-fiction first-person shooter game ''Half-Life. * The Super Official Valewood Tales Art Stream confirmed that Andrew's parents are named Robb and Claire Wheatley. Category:Characters Category:Pines Close